


Revenge: A Bittersweet Reward

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Drabble Collection, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lash of the whip sliced through the air with a thunderous crack, yet the Death Eater remained unflinching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge: A Bittersweet Reward

  
[Revenge: A Bittersweet Reward](viewstory.php?sid=4465) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: The lash of the whip sliced through the air with a thunderous crack, yet the Death Eater remained unflinching.  
Categories: The Broomshed > The Dungeon Characters:  Lucius Malfoy, Ron Weasley  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  BDSM, Bondage, D/S, Slash, Strong Sexual Content, Violence  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 152 Read: 642  
Published: 05/07/2007 Updated: 05/07/2007 

Revenge: A Bittersweet Reward by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

Written during my 'It's A Lucius Day' today based on a prompt from [](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/profile)[**satindolls**](http://satindolls.livejournal.com/)  


The lash of the whip sliced through the air with a thunderous crack, yet the Death Eater remained unflinching. Bound, his arms locked behind his back, his torso bare, Lucius stood stoic in the small cell. His captor, though larger than him, could cause him no real physical harm. His Ministry position forbade it. Besides, after receiving punishment from his Dark Lord repeatedly, there was little the ginger-haired Auror could do that would sink to the depravity his Dark Lord would.

How wrong the Death Eater was.

Laying on the cold, stone floor, his ankles and wrists bound, the skin on his back and shoulders ripped open from the flogger-lashings, Lucius Malfoy swallowed bitterly the taste of his own medicine. As Ron Weasley's boot came down hard on his testicles, his long fingers bringing the chain attached to the nipple clamps to his mouth, he thought how sweet the bitter pill could be.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4465>  



End file.
